Neon Katt
|Flynt}} |Previous Team = |Partner = |Previous Partner = |Status = Active |Relatives = |First Appearance = "Never Miss a Beat" |Music Theme = |Voice Actor = Meg Turney }}Neon Katt"Never Miss a Beat" Credits is a member of Team FNKI, of Atlas Academy. She participated in the Vytal Festival tournament, fighting against Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee during the doubles round in the episode "Never Miss a Beat". Appearance Neon is a young girl with a light complexion. She has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in two ponytails with light blue streaks. A feline Faunus, Neon has a tail covered with pink fur that becomes lighter toward the tip. Neon's outfit has a large range of bright colors. She wears a light blue tank top on top of a dark purple bra, a pink combat mini-skirt and a white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons are fixed to her tank top above her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart. She also has a white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She wears roller blades, which she also uses to move around. A tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm. Personality Neon has a ridiculously bubbly and hyperactive personality. She also seems to take great joy in provoking her opponents, immediately mockingly mimicking Yang's speech and attacking her for her weight and appearance. In battle, she retains this attitude, taunting her enemies and cracking puns that even Yang fails to appreciate. However, once beaten, she does respect her opponents, calling Yang and Weiss "super crazy awesome" and asking them to party sometime. Powers and Abilities Neon moves around on roller blades and fights with a pair of nunchaku-glowsticks. She is extremely fast and agile on her roller blades, able to evade almost all of Yang's attacks with relative ease, ducking and diving across the terrain with great skill. She also leaves a trail of rainbows in her wake. Her speed also allows her to quickly attack with her nunchaku, which are shown to be able to harness ice Dust, creating blocks of ice at the point of impact to potentially immobilize opponents. Whilst moving around on her roller blades, she repeatedly chants the mantra, "Never miss a beat". During the match against Yang and Weiss, she apparently misses a beat, tripping and falling on rocky terrain and making her an easy target for Yang, who was able to finish her off with a single shot from Ember Celica. As a Faunus, she presumably has the ability to see well in the dark. History Neon and her team are students at Atlas Academy. She journeyed with her team to participate in the 40th Vytal Festival combat tournament, which was hosted by the kingdom of Vale. After progressing past the team stage of the tournament, she and her teammate Flynt Coal were defeated by Yang and Weiss of Team RWBY. Trivia *Neon Katt's name, feline features and rainbow trail suggest that she alludes to the famous Internet meme Nyan Cat, which features an animated cat flying through space leaving a rainbow trail, all set to J-pop music. Her overall appearance may take design cues from the rave scene and J-pop fashion. **Neon alludes to neon lights, which are glass tubes filled with brightly glowing colored gases, often used for street advertisement and decoration. *The purple button on Neon's shirt is reference to a Twitter account named Render Cat that was created by Luis "Paco" Vazquez, a Motion Capture and Render Technician who works at Rooster Teeth. Image Gallery Concept Art V3e5 neon katt concept art.png V3e5 neon weapon concept art.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00039.png V3e5 00033.png|Sorry I'm late. V3e5 00038.png|That's what YOU sound like V3e5 00043.png V3e5 00047.png V3e5 00051.png V3e5 00052.png V3e5 00054.png 2015-12-07 (1).png|Look, now you're bottom heavy too! V3e5 00057.png V3e5 00058.png V3e5 00059.png|"Never miss a beat!" V3e5 00070.png V3e5 00073.png|"I'm not saying you should go on a diet, I'm saying you really need to go on a diet." V3e5 00078.png V3e5 00079.png V3e5 00081.png V3e5 00082.png V3e5 00085.png V3e5 00086.png|"Never miss a... beat?" V3e5 00088.png|Pull! V3e5 00092.png|"We lost!? Team FNKI lost?" V3e5 00093.png|"You guys were super crazy awesome!" References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Team FNKI Category:Faunus Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Minor Characters